


The Øbsession

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clones, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsession AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Suho wonders how they ended up like this.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 17





	The Øbsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small drabble. "Supposed to."
> 
> But I can't leave Krisho in angst, so this is the telling of Krïs and Suho.
> 
> There will also be mentions of Kris and Suhø.

When it came to battlegrounds, love was the last thing that was on anyone’s mind. It just wasn’t a natural reaction. Who could even hope to catch feelings for someone that was throwing punches at you? That’s why the situation quickly turned muddled for Suho.

The first time it happened, he figured maybe it was just the heightened emotions and the heat of the moment. But now? This was the fifth time the two had became intertwined, and he wasn’t sure what name to put to the emotion that practically sang through his being when those lips molded to his, when those teeth sunk into his skin, when those fingers touched places that made Suho want to cry out for mercy, when those hands gripped just a tad bit too hard.

What label could he put on the situation? Love was the furthest thing from his mind, and yet, it was the first thing that came to his mind when that silver haired male pulled back from the biting and sucking of his neck to gaze down at him. Those eyes were hard. One was a solid black color, and the other, was the palest blue, almost white. They stared at him with an intensity that made Suho choke up, it made Suho want to submit to him every time.

They stared at him like… like they loved him. Among the cold and hard edges. They stared at him like he was all that the clone saw in that moment. And he hoped he was all the male was seeing.

Kris never stared at him like that, but _Kr_ _ï_ _s_ did. Kris always looked at him like a leader, like someone that he cared deeply for, and had a deep respect for, but that was it. There was no fire there, nothing burning for Suho.

But Krïs? It was a _furnace_ , a fiery pit that Suho had willingly wandered into and despite how much he was burning up on the inside, choking on the smoke and ashes, he wanted to stay in those flames. He wanted to feel them licking at his skin for as long as he could.

The city below them was in shambles, the effects of the war that had been waging against EXO and the Red Force. And they were still at war, neither side winning or losing, few of the fights had ended with death, but there was no end in sight. Kāi had been lost, Lühan had been lost, Zitao gone, and D.O came close to dying in the mist of the battles but other than the lives lost, the war still raged on.

But with the sounds of chaos and explosions down below, it did little to deter the hands moving across his naked body, the lips from reattaching themselves to his skin, and the hips from moving against his. The sounds that fell from his lips was all that Suho could hear. Krïs was always so quiet, even in moments like this.

Rarely had he ever heard the softest of moans or the tiny grunts here and there. But he could feel the desperation in the grip on his hips, the sharpness of those nails as those fingertips dug into his flesh. Suho would be wearing the badges of their deed when they walked away from this, scratches and bruises covering him.

The others didn’t know of this, but Kris knew. Or at least, Suho was sure that he knew. The glances of concern and worry that Kris threw at him when he was careful of sitting down, the soft whines that fell from his lips when his back ached just a little bit too much. He was sure that Kris suspected something was going on, especially after the lighter silver haired fighter saw the way that Krïs sought out Suho in the battles and then they just disappeared from sight.

The feeling of emptiness drew Suho from his thoughts, his eyes opened to look up at Krïs when the clone pulled out of him, but upon seeing those eyes staring down at him, he knew what the clone was about to do. So when he was easily flipped over onto his stomach, he sucked in a sharp breath when he was entered again, harder this time. He must’ve been too consumed in his thoughts and Krïs noticed it.

“You’re thinking too much again,” the voice murmured into his ear, Krïs’s hands were bruising against his hips, jerking him back to meet his thrusts every time.

Suho wanted to reply to that, but the angle and the force behind Krïs’s thrusts had thrown all logical responses out the window. He didn’t even care that they were so close to the edge of the building right now either, nothing mattered in that moment as Krïskept the harsh thrusts and striking Suho’s core that had him whimpering. His hands shook where they were balled up into fists, trying to keep his balance just right.

When Krïs’s thrusts started to turn sloppy, a stray hand moved from his hip down to tug at his straining cock. The tightening up of Suho’s lower stomach, the brushes of his prostate, and that hand that was working him just the faintest touch too hard was all that Suho needed before he was whimpering with release. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped down, come spurting against his stomach and dripping down onto the roof of the building.

Krïs thrust twice more before pushing deep into Suho as he stilled, hips trembling as his release wrecked through him.

Suho came to with the softened cock still inside him, the tickle of Krïs’s black leather trench coat against his skin had him realizing that, yet again, he was the one bearing all his shame while Krïs was still practically fully dressed. A few feet away from them was Suho’s vest, pants, and boots. He wondered occasionally how he was the only that was stripped down each time.

“It sounds like the battle has quietened down now,” Krïs’s breath was right there at the back of his neck.

The explosions had eased and Suho couldn’t hear anymore shouting. As the leader of the group, he felt guilty that he was here, on the top of the tallest building in the city, out of sight and out of mind of his group, basking in the afterglow of getting fucked by his _supposed_ enemy.

He winced when Krïs pulled out of him, the release dripping down his thighs. When Krïs sat up, he spared Suho a small glance before standing up, fixing the zipper and belt to his black jeans. As Suho pushed himself up, feeling the aftermath sweeping over him, he ached. His hips were bruised, his knees were sore from the friction of the rooftop, his neck hurt from the teeth marks that littered it.

The first two times, he was left to his own devices on pulling himself together and getting back to his group, but now, it became an ordinary thing to see that hand reach down to him, to help him up onto his feet. It was much appreciated as well, and a bit embarrassing when he came to stand beside Krïs’s clothed body while his was merely decorated in darkening blue marks.

Almost shamefully, he made to grab up his clothes, using Krïs as support to slip on his pants and shoes. He kept his head down, avoided eye contact with the clone as he returned to his former glory but the way he limped still spoke volumes, he knew.

When he finally did look up at those two different colored eyes, there was nothing remaining in those eyes. The hardness was there, but the heat was gone, they were cold now. Just like the way that Suho felt.

“I’ll drop you off near Kris,” Krïs stated, grabbing Suho and with a gush of wind, they were moving through the air.

Afterwards, Krïs always walked away without a glance back.


End file.
